


Best Choice

by articcat621



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment between our two favorite characters. Elizabeth mulls over the choices she had made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Choice

"Elizabeth," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

She rolled her head to the side to allow him better access.

His lips trailed from her shoulder to her neck, planting sensitive kisses on every inch of skin.

"Elizabeth," he whispered once more, before biting her shoulder.

"Mhmmm," she responded, her eyes clothes.

"You're the best choice I've ever made."

The sincerity in his voice made her heart break. He was so honest with her, although he hadn't always been. But in their time apart, he had changed. She supposed that's why she was so attracted to him now.

After their year apart, Elizabeth had done a lot of thinking. And quite honestly, she didn't think she'd ever see him again, or if things would even work out. But fate had given her a second chance, and she wouldn't let that go to waste.

So the two of them ran off together, eloping. She didn't want a huge extravagant wedding because she didn't believe many would approve of the pairing. But she loved him, and he loved her, even though he never said it. She knew he felt it. In the way he spoke, the way he caressed her body, he showed his love.

He was a rugged man, but he was a gentle lover, especially when it came to him.

"Elizabeth," he murmured again, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"I love you," she said, turning around to face him. "I love you Jack."

He grinned. "I know love," he said, before catching her lips with his.


End file.
